7 Nights Till Death
by Jawn Lennon Aid
Summary: What happens when a bunch of angels and humans get bored and have nothing else to do? A night of video gaming. This relates to my other stories but takes place after everything that has happened in either one. I list it at an M rating for language and insinuations. Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Chuck/Mary, Lucifer, & others. Just funzies and stuff, enjoy!


I'm bored. So how about a video game? Or at least I can write about one o . O not sure if this is going to be readable or not when it's finished but I'm going to write it so I am doing something constructive instead of wasting my time having fun (not that this isn't also fun). Does anyone else get like this? Haha… So I am going to do this thing; here's Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Lucifer, and Balthazar on a boring week night, in the middle of bum f% $ nowhere, with nothing else to do. Blame me not if this comes out unreadable.

7 Nights Till Death

Gabriel sat eating cotton candy ice cream as Chuck, Mary, Dean, Sam, and Castiel were watching old episodes of The Twilight Zone. He was bored out of his skull and sat brooding, slumped in his usual chair. He wanted something to do and he'd seen all of these damned old television programs at least 20 times each and all it did was stir up his sense of mischief. He picked up the bowl of jelly bellies Mary kept on the end table and grinned. These were all desert flavors like cheese cake and lemon cream pie and were kept in that bowl mostly for his benefit; father bless his step-mom.

Gabriel being Gabriel he changed all of them to those weird flavors, like the ones from that one magic movie, like dead fish, glue, worms, and gas. He spied his younger brother sitting not far away from him and casually took one out pretending to eat it while engrossed in watching the current episode and offered over the bowl to Castiel next. His brother looked down long enough to take one from it and nodded his thanks to Gabriel; who grinned watching intently as he popped it into his mouth and bit down. He immediately scrunched up his nose, shooting his brother the look of death, as he spit it back out into his hand,

"Gabriel, what was that? Why would you give me something that terrible?!" Cas spat at him quietly. Not wanting to distract everyone from the television show.

"I don't know what your talking about? Can you be more specific?" He feigned ignorance.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about. You gave me candy that tasted like rotten eggs, and I'm telling Sam or better yet dad". Castiel protested.

"What are you talking about? The one I had tasted like strawberry shortcake" he whispered still acting as if he were innocent. "See" he offered the bowl to Sam who sat on the sofa not to his right.

He smiled at his angel thinking 'at least he's sharing his candy'. He didn't really want one but he took one because he wasn't going to refuse the angel when he was making such a nice effort to actually behave for a change. "Thank you, Lollipop" he took a random piece out and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled still watching the television and said, "Mmm… sugar cookie".

Castiel stared at Sam staring to question whether or not he'd imagined the flavor. He looked at his brother skeptically and took another as he leaned back against his hunter content once again and put the little candy into his mouth and chewed it absently. He made a gagging sound and this time spit it across the room. "Gabriel!"

Chuck cleared his throat and looked at the four of them, "Hey, guys… can you just hold it to a dull roar… please?" before putting his arm around Mary's shoulder as he settled back down.

Dean glared at the archangel, "What are you doing now? And why are you dragging Cas into it?" he hissed quietly, then gave his brother a glance, "Can't you do anything about him?"

Sam gave Dean an epic bitch face, "Dean, what'd he do? Share his candy with Cas? What do you want me to do? Tell him he can't share anything anymore, that'd be great wouldn't it". The irritation was evident in his voice.

Dean looked at Cas who protested, "First he gave me one that tasted like rotten eggs, then one that tasted like a skunk smells."

Sam spoke up "Well I took one and it tasted like cookies".

"Here," Dean said reaching into the bowl, "Give me one" he popped it into his mouth and chewed it up made a face of disgust and spit it in the little waste basket beside Chuck's writing desk. "That is so damned gross!" He wiped his tongue on a napkin.

Castiel looked at him with a questioning expression with his head slightly tilted before Dean answered the silent question "Spoiled milk".

Sam frowned and took another one from the bowl and chewed it up happily, "Cream soda" he said gesturing to his innocently smiling mated archangel.

Gabriel took another one from the bowl and smiled, "Ooo, I got passion fruit" he wiggled his brows at Sam blowing him a kiss.

Sam blushed a little and mumbled "You're so stupid".

Castiel decided to risk it one more time so he dug into the bowl and pulled out a white one. He smelled it. It actually didn't smell like anything, but it looked like it was probably coconut, probably. He stuck it in his mouth as Dean watched his beautiful dark angel. "Ugh!" he shouted and spit it on the floor before taking a big swig from first from Dean's bottle of beer which he also spit everywhere. He grabbed his brother's bottle of water drinking it all.

This time Gabriel protested, "Hey, Cassie! That was mine".

Castiel looked at his older brother, "Serves you right for giving me soap candy!"

Dean stifled a snicker, "Soap? You got your mouth washed with soap?"

Cas frowned at his human, "It's not funny, Dean"

"I don't know what your talking about" Sam said, "I haven't had a nasty one yet" he grabbed another one and smiled as he ate it, "Hmm… hot cocoa" he kissed his angel's cheek.

"He's probably giving you all good stuff because he knows it'll piss you off and then he'll get cut off" Dean said becoming more irritated by what he felt through the bond he shared with his angel. He grabbed one more for himself just to prove what he was saying. He eyed the former trickster from the side as he bit into it and gagged, "Vomit, it's vomit. Damn it Gabe!" He grabbed the bowl away from the smaller archangel, "Give me those, you little gremlin menace!"

Gabriel pouted and looked at Sam. Sam stood up and took the step over to his brother, "Dean, give them back. Mom gave them to him and you don't have the right to take them away." He demanded the bowl back.

"No! Not till he apologizes to Cas." He said looking at the smug ass sitting in the next chair.

"Uh! Why do I have to apologize?! I didn't do anything except give my little brother some candy" he looked at Sam.

Sam had another bitch face and crossed his arms, "Yeah, I ate it too and nothing happened to me".

"I'd like to see you eat soap, Gabriel" Cas said glaring at him.

"Okay… if, if… you four can't get quiet, then … then, just please leave the room" Chuck said with a raised brow, "Your mom and I… we'd like to just watch this in … in peace and quiet" He made a shooing gesture toward the door, "Go in the other room and find something to do".

They all frowned but did as they were asked. When they were in the hall Dean looked at the Archangel, "Thanks a lot for getting us tossed out of the room Gabe".

"What? All that old stuff was just boring anyway. I want to do something!" He vented.

"Okay. So now that you have us out here, what did you have in mind?" Sam asked realizing that was probably his plan all along.

"Well, I was thinking we could play video games or something" He said with a hopeful tone, looking at the other three.

Cas tilted his head and gazed at his brother, "You got us thrown out because you wanted to play games? Why didn't you just ask?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?"

Dean pipped up "Well okay genius, since we don't have a gaming console here how are we going to do that?" he pointed out the obvious.

Gabriel walked down the hall a little way to an empty store room as the others followed behind him. He opened the door and stepped in spreading his arms wide saying "Well my friends" he turned wiggling his brows at Sam again, "and lover, Picture this. Four big screens and we each get our own game console, we can have our pick of any games we want, because why not? I see a fridge filled with goodies, a microwave, and a beer chest that's always full! What do you say?".

Dean smiled, "It sounds great, but how are we gonna get all of that? Sam and I can't afford to get any of it".

Gabriel looked at him as he if were overlooking the obvious and said "Heeelllloooo…" as he pointed at himself.

Dean looked at Castiel, "Can he really do all of that?"

Cas answered looking at his brother as if he were a genius, "Yes, Dean, he can".

"Yeah, but" Sam spoke up "Is Chuck going to get mad at him, or us for that matter, for using power for selfish reasons?" he asked having a valid point.

Chuck suddenly spoke to all of them, having kept one ear on them after the ruckus they caused in the TV room. "If it keeps all of you quiet and entertained so we can have some peace, I don't care. Just… Gabriel… please don't… don't overdo it" after a pause he added "and don't make a big mess with it either." Then there was silence again.

Gabriel smiled smugly, "See, dad approves!" he rubbed his hands together and walked deeper into the room "Ooo… where to start" he snapped his fingers and there were four separate stations each set up with a large television and a Player Stai 4 console, so they each had a place to game from, and each one was already connected into the Player Stai network.

Dean grinned. "Man, this is everything I dreamed of as a kid"

His eyes sparkled catching his angel's attention, "I don't understand, what do we do with these?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Uuughhh," he shook his head, "We're going to play games on them, Cassie. Dad, don't you even know what a video game is?" When his little brother shook his head he shot Dean a questioning look, "Man, don't you ever teach him the finer things in life Dino?"

He shrugged, "Hey, we've never had this stuff".

The Archangel smiled greatly, "Well we have it now, I'm never getting rid of it" he sat down in the big leather rolling desk chair, like the one their dad used when he was writing, at the station on the far right side.

Dean took the setup on the far left and Sam and Castiel took the middle next to their mates. "How do we do this? Cas asked confused.

"I set it up so all we have to do is turn the console and the TV on, well, that and turn the headsets on." Gabriel beamed proud of himself as he leaned forward and did just that.

Castiel who'd been watching his brother matched him move for move and then leaned back in his chair saying "what shall we play?" He smiled, "Perhaps we could play, Blicblock."

"Angel, I'm sorry but that is one of the lamest games on the planet" Dean said with pity in his eyes.

"Well" Sam interrupted challenging what his brother said, "I like Blicblock".

Gabriel snickered, "See Cassie, that's a nerd game".

Dean laughed loudly at his brother, giving the Archangel an air high five. Sam gave Gabriel the most epic of epic bitch faces then turned away facing his screen, "So what do want to play then, since we, obviously, aren't going to play anything relaxing".

Dean spoke up first, "I was thinking something like 7".

Sam looked at his brother again, "Dean, that game is a first person shooter".

"And your point is?" He looked at his brother as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears, "I know that, but its whole premise is surviving the zombie apocalypse. What's not to like?"

Sam scowled, "That's one of my points! I'd rather not think about the apocalypse, thank you. We've averted enough of them" he looked at Castiel for support on it. Cas nodded in return, agreeing about there being enough apocalypse scenarios for the rest of eternity.

"Awe come on Sam," All Dean wanted to do was kill a bunch of zombies, with no chance of anyone ever getting hurt. All he wanted to do was work off some steam "If you don't want to do the killing part, then let me and Gabe do it and you guys work on getting us a base going".

"Yeah. You and Cassie build us a base. Me and Dean can gather resources and shoot the zombies." He smiled at his gentle giant moose.

"It's Dean and 'I', not 'me'; and maybe Cas doesn't want to play". Sam said irritably.

"Cas wants to play" Dean looked at the dark haired angel "Don't you?"

The angel sighed and shrugged. Once the hunter got something set in his head, that was it; he wouldn't let it go till it was out of his system. He looked at Sam and sighed, "Let's just let them play for a while. Maybe they'll get bored with it and we can move on".

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine". He just wanted to get past it and do something and Cas was right, once his brother got something in his head, it was hard to budge the idea. He'd struggled against his brother enough, off and on, to know it was true.

They all slipped their headsets on, because even though they were sitting in the same room on this side, they would all start out in separate locations in the game and the music and sounds would clash if they didn't each have earphones. Dean worked with his angel to get him into the game that Gabriel had setup on his console.

Gabriel had set it up so the zombies didn't run; only so his brother wouldn't get eaten every two minutes, at least until he was used to the game anyway. "Okay, I sent an ally request to everyone. All you have to do is tick the box and all of our location markers will show up to everyone".

"How do I do that?" Cas asked, Sam just watched Gabriel to do it.

"Here" Dean got up and showed him. "Tap the square on the controller, and then scroll left or right with the bumpers at the top".

"Thank you Dean" the angel said. It was a little embarrassing to him because he had no idea how to play this thing. He mentally asked his brother for information about what to do, ' _Gabriel, help me understand this. I don't want to keep asking Dean because he'll become frustrated. I want him to relax and he won't be able to because I will make him stop and explain too much_ '.

' _No probs, little brother'._ He smiled mentally feeding his sibling everything about the game.

"Thank you" he said aloud, not thinking about it.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, Beloved" He replied warmly.

They were very far away from one another on the map. "Let's all try to get to each other as were working through these stupid tutorial tasks" Dean said already starting to get them out of the way. "The first one to run across a town stay there and we'll all come to you. Agreed?"

They all answered "Agreed" and then laughed.

"Dad, I think the others are starting to wear off on us" Gabriel said laughing. "Let's never do that again".

Dean grinned and laughed as they all deliberately said "Agreed" again just because.

After working through all of the skill prompts about 10 minutes later Sam raised his voice, "Shit, I ran into a snow biome and I still don't have any kind of coat yet, so I'm probably going to die. Just so y'all know".

"Well that's just peachy, Sam. All I've have so far is the damn burn, but at least I don't have any dogs on me yet". Dean replied. "How about you guys, what do you have?"

Gabriel spoke up first before Castiel had a chance to, "All I have is desert as far as the eye can see. I keep going east but I haven't ran out of it yet".

Castiel smiled, he decided he definitely had the best biome by far, "I have green grassy hills with flowers and boulders everywhere" he paused a moment "Would you like me to see if I can find anything?"

Gabriel scoffed, "Pfft… figures, you got the easy place to start"

Sam said suddenly, "Bear!" then he let out a breath "I damn near ran into it".

Dean asked, "Was it a zombie or a regular?"

Sam answered, "What difference does it make? I don't have any weapons so I can't kill it".

"Guess it doesn't matter this early" He took another sip of the beer he'd brought with him from the common room earlier. "I am checking everything I can while I'm in the burn. I have two mining helmets and a puffer coat already".

Gabriel replied, "What we need are some guns, but at least we have a couple of helmets. When we get to each other we should probably give them to Sam and Cassie since they'll be building the base and need both hands free".

"I have a flashlight, a bunch of gun parts, several cans of food, and some clothing for everyone". Castiel added.

"How the hell did you get all of that already, Cas?" his hunter asked.

"He's in the meadow biome. He can check all the damn stumps and find all kinds of shit" Gabe said trying to avoid a stupid zombie nurse. "Road!" he called out "Ima follow it south. It should lead to something anyway".

"I've found a bunch of stuff too." Sam said, since he was in a really good biome for looting things out of stumps too. "I have stuff for everyone when we get to each other".

Gabriel laughed, "I have a bunch of Yucca pods, Aloe Vera, and corn plus some random crap; except paper. Paper is useless unless you have a shotgun" he sighed "Aaannnndd great. I fell into a deep cave and broke my leg. I have no cotton, no cloth and barely any wood, because it's a stupid desert. Why is there a damned cave in the middle of the fucking road anyway?!". He looked back at everyone else, "Anyone care to come help me out here?"

Sam said, "Sorry Lollipop, I'm really far away still. I'd take me forever to get there".

"Ehh… I can't either, man. I'm on the other side of the map. Still". Dean answered.

"I will come help you, Gabriel" Castiel smiled "I'm the closest to you".

Gabriel nodded happily, "Thanks Cassie". Leave it to Cassie to be the one to stop everything and come and help someone in need. Actually they all did that, but it felt extra nice coming from his little brother.

In another ten minutes Castiel had reached the hole his brother had fallen into and was trying to find a way down, or one that wouldn't break his leg as well. He decided to just dig out a winding path around the edge till he got to the bottom of the pit which took some time.

When Gabriel got a good look at the character Castiel had chosen he started laughing, "You picked the mohawk guy?!"

"Yes. What is wrong with this one?" Cas answered puzzled by his brother's laughter.

"Nothing" he said giggling "It's just not what I would have expected you to choose is all".

He frowned eyeing his older brother from the side, "Where do you want this stuff?".

"Here" he said. "Put it in this chest". They transferred all the stuff, Gabriel gave his brother the crop things and Castiel gave the older angel all of the random things he'd gathered up. When they came out of the hole they continued on the road south and it wasn't long till they reached a town.

"Dean, Gabriel and I found a town. What do we do now?" He asked.

"Just do what we always do when we roll into a new town" he paused to kill a bloated walker, "Scope it out".

"Where should we make a base at, Dean?" Cas asked smiling at his hunter.

"Try to find one of those bunkers under a shed, or one of those wishing well bunkers" He was now running from a small hoard. And if you can't find one of those then look for a concrete or brick building that isn't that much of a wreck".

"Alright, Beloved I will find something along those lines" Cas replied.

"That's my angel" Dean beamed, Cas helped find the first town.

Sam said "Okay, I'm almost there guys".

"Yay!" Gabriel almost bounced "My moose found me!"

Sam rolled his eyes almost embarrassed "You're so stupid". But secretly he loved his otter of an angel so very much.

"I knew you'd find me, Sweet Tart. You always find me where ever I am. Even, if I'm cut off from my grace, hidden in some hole being tortured, I know you're going to find me".

Sam turned a deep shade of red, "Yeah well," he looked up fondly at his bonded angel "guess I can't live without your snarky ass".

"Damn straight!" Gabriel's face was split by a huge grin.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean interrupted, "Enough with the sap. We got zombies to kill and an apocalypse to survive which we only got," he squinted at the screen to see what day it was "4 days till it hits".

Gabriel looked at Sam for a second then said "Sam you and Cassie find a suitable base and I'll start looking for stuff you guys can use for it".

So Gabriel left them to scavenge for things while they looked for a place to start their base. While Dean slowly made his way to the town they had located; And then, they all got a message announcing that a friend had just signed into the Player Stai Network. Then another message saying player MorningStar had joined their game.

"Hey guys," He said in his usual awkward off putting way, "Can I play too?"

"That's it!" Dean said taking his headset off, "I'm done!"

A flood of nervous, from Sam, bombarded Gabriel's senses, "Luci, I don't know if that would be a good thing right now".

"Whaaaaattt?" He half whined "I've helped you guys lately".

Sam said nervously, "Wh…what about, all the times you haven't?"

"Pshaw" he dismissed "That's all in the past. Didn't I help rescue my little brother with you?"

Dean sighed, "Okay, sure" then he said tersely "But if you do anything to mess up our game and I will find some way to block you". He still didn't trust all the 'he's changed' crap. "Oh and uh… LEAVE SAM ALONE" he stressed nearly shouting.

"Man, you guys just can't let bygones be bygones, can you. Geez". Lucifer said shaking his head. He really had seen the light, so to speak.

"Why, should we?" Castiel challenged.

Chuck spoke to all of them, "Boys, stop fighting. Stop fighting now. No can be having fun, if you're arguing. Lucifer if you want to play then play but don't complain about how they feel. So, all of you just, play nice". And that was that.

To Be Continued …


End file.
